dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrekage In The Artic Ocean
"The enemy has opted for oblivion. Ready the fleet." :―Cutler Beckett onboard HMS Endeavoursrc This battle was an act of war between the fleet of the Brethren Court and the armada of the East India Trading Company. It became the deciding battle in Lord Cutler Beckett’s War on Piracy. edit Pre-battle :"And so…we shall go to war!" :―Sumbhajeesrc The decision to go to war against Lord Cutler Beckett and his forces was made by Elizabeth Swann during the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, during which she was voted as Pirate King. Under her authority, the combined fleets of the Pirate Lords sailed out to assemble off Shipwreck Island, and await the arrival of Beckett's armada, having located Shipwreck Cove through the use of Jack Sparrow's compass. Beckett's armada arrived in full force; almost three hundred vessels, easily outnumbering the fleet of the Brethren.1 The fleet, led by the Flying Dutchman and with Beckett himself present aboard the flagship HMS Endeavour, was an imposing sight, motivating Jack Sparrow to call for parley. edit Parley :"We will fight and you will die." "So be it." :―Elizabeth Swann and Cutler Beckettsrc Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow on the sandbar.The meeting between the leaders of the fleets was held on a sandbar between both armadas. Sparrow, Swann and Hector Barbossa confronted Beckett, Davy Jones and William Turner, with both Swann and Beckett vowing to show no mercy to the opposing side. During the brief meeting, a trade was made: Sparrow for Turner, to appease Davy Jones. With the battle lines drawn, the crews returned to their respective ships, but the pirates had one additional strategy to employ. Barbossa had collected all nine pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords, and used them as part of a ritual to release the sea goddess Calypso from the form of Tia Dalma. Though Elizabeth and Will were reluctant to employ such a risky gambit, Barbossa ignored them, with Ragetti speaking the words to relase Calypso. Barbossa implored Dalma to spare himself and his crew, and focus her rage on those who had betrayed her—with Will supplying the name of her betrayer, Davy Jones. The goddess grew in size, and exploded into millions of crabs, showering the Black Pearl's crew before disappearing into the sea. The crew recovered from this unexpected event, and prepared for war, though Barbossa believed the cause was now lost. Elizabeth Swann though gave a rousing speech to the men, reminding them that the Brethren would be looking to the Black Pearl to lead the attack. The colors of all pirate vessels present were raised, and the Pearl sailed out to meet the Flying Dutchman in ship-to-ship combat. Convinced of his superiority, Beckett only sent out the Flying Dutchman to do battle. edit Battle edit The Wrath of Calypso :""Maelstrom!"" :―Gibbssrc The Black Pearl sailing into battle.Although it appeared the pirates stood little chance of defeating the armada, the battlefield was leveled somewhat by Calypso herself, who created a great storm over the sea, and formed a maelstrom between the two oncoming ships. Davy Jones assumed control of the Dutchman from the overwhelmed Mercer, while Barbossa matched his manoeuvres from the helm of the Pearl. Both galleons circled the whirlpool, and though the Dutchman initially had the advantage of Bow Cannons, or Chase Guns, eventually the two ships came to bear, trading broadsides, crews preparing for boarding. Mercer, after giving the order to board, was killed by Davy Jones after his guards were caught by cannon fire, and Jones left the helm to reclaim his heart. While the battle raged, Jack Sparrow escaped from the Dutchman's brig and made to flee with the Dead Man's Chest, intent on killing Jones and taking command of the ship himself. However, Jones confronted him, engaging Sparrow in a duel. During the fight, Jack lopped off Jones' tentacle holding the key to the chest, and subsequently shot the chest itself from Jones' grasp while up in the rigging. However Jones had also succeeded in snapping Sparrow's sword in half. The Black Pearl fighting around Calypso's maelstrom.Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth fought side-by-side onboard the Black Pearl, and realized they might not survive the battle. With this in mind, they asked Barbossa, as captain of the ship, to marry them. Between dueling East India Trading Company marines and Dutchman crew members, the two pirates were wed, and shared a kiss as the maelstrom worsened. Will then swung over to the Dutchman, intent on freeing his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, as he'd noticed Jack fighting with Davy Jones. edit The Death of Davy Jones :"Tell me, William Turner. Do you fear death?" "Do you?" :―Davy Jones and Jack Sparrowsrc Landing on the deck of the Flying Dutchman, Will was attacked by his father, who had begun to lose his mind due to spending so long aboard the ship. Will stalled him, reminding him of the promise Will had made to free him, pinning him on the ship with his own knife. At this time, Elizabeth boarded the ship and put up a fierce fight with Davy Jones. Jones disarmed her,but Will intervened, stabbing the captain in the chest. Unfortunatly, Will had forgotten about Jones having no heart, and he was subsequently knocked to the ground by Jones's crab leg. Seeing Elizabeth and Will look at each other, Jones realized they were in love and threatened to kill Will. At that moment, Jack intervened, holding Jones' heart in his hand, his broken sword poised over it. In response, Jones plunged his sword into Will's chest, plunging Jack into a moral quandary, but worse, mortally wounding his friend. As Elizabeth tried to help Will, Bootstrap Bill suddenly recognized Will, and launched a frenzied attack on Davy Jones. He was pinned down for his own death, though before Jones could act further, he was wracked by a terrible agony. He turned to find Will, with Jack's help, had stabbed his heart before passing away. Uttering Calypso's name in a final lament, Jones toppled over the side of the ship and into the maelstrom. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth, and Jack the Monkey escape the sinking Dutchman edit The business of war :"It's just…good business." :―Cutler Beckettsrc With the death of their captain, the crew of the Flying Dutchman assembled around Bootstrap Bill, who, to save his son, carved out William's heart to replace Jones' in the Dead Man's Chest. Jack Sparrow fled the ship with Elizabeth and Jack the monkey on a makeshift parasail, and all three were picked up by the Black Pearl as the Dutchman sank into the subsiding maelstrom. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman send HMS Endeavour to her well-deserved fate.With the Dutchman gone and the Pearl isolated in the calming sea, Cutler Beckett ordered the crew of the Endeavour forward, intent on destroying Sparrow and his vessel. Assuming Jack still thought he would honor their deal to let Jack stay free, Beckett silently mused, :"Nothing personal Jack. It's just good business." :―Cutler Beckett Despite the contrary advice of his colleagues, Jack intended to face Beckett in a fight to the death. However, the Dutchman suddenly burst from the ocean depths, with Will Turner, returned to life and now commanding a transformed, human crew, at the helm. Beckett could only watch on helplessly as both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman turned towards the Endeavour, aiming to flank it in a synchronous attack. Though Beckett could have easily ordered his ship to fight back, for some reason he felt he had been out-manoeuvred. Realizing that Beckett was in no state to command his troops to fight, Groves gave the order to abandon ship. However, with no options left for himself, Beckett remained aboard his vessel as it was subjected to a devastating double broadside, desending onto the deck as the railing was blown out from behind him. Finally, the powder magazines caught fire, and the entire ship exploded, throwing Beckett's lifeless body into the water. The crews of the pirate ships celebrated as the remaining vessels of Beckett's armada turned to flee, now leaderless. The war was over. Non Nobis Domine was a virtual representation of one of Shay Cormac's genetic memories stored in the Helix, relived by a research analyst through the Animus. DescriptionEdit With the destination of the Assassins' expedition revealed, Shay and his fellow Templars set out to prevent Liam and Achilles from finding and activating the seismic Temple. Continuing on his own, Shay eventually reached the Temple's interior. Across the abyss, he spotted Haytham taking out a gang member by pushing him into an energy wall, one of the Temple's defense mechanisms. Shay then traversed the structure's remains and managed to reach Haytham. At the heart of the Temple, they found Liam and Achilles uncovering the Piece of Eden. In the ensuing struggle, the artifact was knocked off the pedestal, triggering an earthquake. Escaping the room, Shay pursued Liam, while Haytham went after Achilles, who had taken another route. Due to Shay being hampered by the collapsing structures, Liam managed to get ahead and attempted to shoot his former friend from afar. Shay followed Liam to an ice platform at the edge of a waterfall, attacked Liam, but their struggle caused the ice platform to break, sending both of them plummeting down onto the ice below. With the last of his strength, Liam handed Shay the Manuscript, before succumbing to the wounds he had sustained from the fall. To honor his friend, Shay raised Liam's hood. He then returned to the shore, where he found Haytham about to kill Achilles. Ever a Splinter was a virtual representation of one of Edward Kenway's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. DescriptionEdit Edward traveled to the Observatory to assassinate Laureano de Torres y Ayala, the Grand Master of the Templars. OutcomeEdit The Colonial Assassins' pursuit of the First Civilization sites had been stopped, while the Templars focused on locating the Precursor box. Edward assassinated Laureano Torres, returned the Observatory to its dormant state, and learned of his wife's passing.Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages